


恃宠而骄（下）

by UglyLily



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyLily/pseuds/UglyLily
Summary: 写过最可爱的一次拍了甜得我老脸一红
Kudos: 30





	恃宠而骄（下）

\-----  
也许那书生真是个妖精。

书生身边的太监每日按时来汇报，皇帝一边批着奏折一边想着书生小口吃点心的模样，笑起来尖尖的小虎牙，小虎牙咬人肩膀上留下的格外重的痕迹。

皇帝没去过其他嫔妃的宫里，倒是传召过一位公子。公子不知听信了什么传言，穿了一身白衣，羞羞答答地挪步子到皇帝跟前。

当晚那位公子直接被剥了衣裳扔出了皇帝的寝宫。

这些书生当然都是不清楚的，他的讯息渠道大太监早已经受了皇帝的指示，日复一日地想让书生吃醋。

终于达成目的的这一日，喜极而泣的太监还没来得及禀告皇帝，就被小主子家里的一封来信绊住了脚。

太监拦不住铁了心要翻宫墙的书生，只好跑去求见皇帝。

皇帝赶到的时候，书生正在一棵两米的歪脖子树上伤春悲秋。

书生一看见明黄色的身影，立刻重燃怒火，有多大声喊多大声：“昏君！骗子！放我出宫！不然我就跳下去！”

皇帝被吼得头疼，揉着太阳穴说：“你下来。”

情绪激昂的书生根本不用大脑反应，直接跟皇帝对着干：“我不！我偏不下去！”

皇帝只是淡淡地笑了一下，“你不下来是吧？”

“来人，把这棵树砍了。”

皇帝悄悄示意侍卫动作轻一点，目的只是为了吓唬书生。

果然歪脖子树开始轻微摇晃的时候，书生就立刻软了：“别……别砍了！”

歪脖子树继续摇晃，书生的声音也跟着一起抖：“皇上…皇上！要掉下去了！”

书生感觉树开始往一侧倾斜，终于吓得认输：“我自己下去！”

颇为狼狈地自己从树上爬下来，书生觉得又被骗了。

树干不过被钝得生锈的斧头磨了几厘米而已，距离砍倒还有很长的一段距离。

书生气愤地想重新爬上去，被皇帝的一声“带走”喝止了。

书生被带到了皇帝的书房。这里被他作践得一片狼藉。

教养良好的书生有点害臊，他从前绝对做不出毁掉别人书房这种无礼的事情。而且皇帝的脸上没什么表情，好像有点生气，书生这会儿冷静下来心中颇为忐忑。

他竟然胆大妄为到砸了皇帝的书房。

皇帝扫了一眼书生身上轻薄的纱衣，叫人往暖炉里添了把柴。

宫人又退下之后，殿内只剩他两人，皇帝旁若无人地批着奏折，书生觉着怎样的站姿都别扭，战战兢兢地认真思考：要不要干脆跪下求皇帝饶他一命。

皇帝笔下字迹愈浅，正要沾一沾墨，提笔发现砚台被掀翻在桌下。罪魁祸首正小心觑着皇帝的举动，见那倒霉的砚台大头朝下扣在地上，心念天要亡我。

皇帝喝了口茶，放下茶盏的手没控制好力度，敲在桌案上发出“锵”的声响。

殿内书生正站得腿软，被吓得扑通一声跪在地上。

皇帝忍不住偏头笑了一下。

书生心中：我完了我完了我是不是该说点什么……一般臣子惹怒了皇帝是怎么求饶来着……

然后书生发出一阵假哭的哀泣，吼道：“皇上饶命啊！臣是冤枉的呜呜呜…臣绝对没有忤逆之心啊皇上！”

皇帝嫌耳朵疼：“闭嘴。”

其实皇帝并不是十分昏庸的君主。老百姓一边空口抱怨骂着昏君，一边享受着昏君打下来的江山。蓝关之役那场战争是箭在弦上不得不发，除此之外，繁重的赋税的确充盈了国库，却也让流离失所的百姓得到庇护，颗粒无收的灾年安稳太平。

不过皇帝的确没受过什么治国平天下的教育，他是先皇最小的儿子，几个哥哥为了争储自相残杀，外戚造反，扶持他做了傀儡皇帝。

民间多年来谣传他弑父夺位，可没有人真正去推算——皇帝登基那年刚满六岁。

皇帝做了多年傀儡，终于和丞相里应外合除掉奸佞，掌握了实权。

而近年来几次科举，正是培养和重用人才的途径。

然而皇帝并不是个擅长解释的人，所以以上这些他都没说。

他只是挑着眉勾起一个不太正经的笑容，说：“他们不许我把状元留在后宫，我又非要你不可，所以只好委屈你了。”

他说这话时的神态，就像书生初次在游船上遇见的那个摇着折扇的纨绔公子哥。他没有说朕，而是说“我非要你不可”。

不是高不可攀，而是书生平凡一生中也能祈求的心动。

书生初入情场便不幸遭遇后宫三千的昏君，段数实在吃亏。所以明知帝王话里真假难分，也忍不住落入陷阱。

书生跪着坐在自己的小腿上，依旧有些委屈地嘟囔：“状元不是什么李公子吗，你怎么不把他…不去找他呢。”

皇帝起身走过来，在他面前蹲下来捏捏他的脸，“原来是吃醋了。殿试除你之外，为夫可是见都没见过其他人。”又贴近他细嫩的耳朵轻声道，“夫人冤枉我。”

小猫终于乖乖收起利爪，垂着脑袋掩饰红了一大片的脸颊。

皇帝却话锋急转：“那么，夫人不打算交代一下今晚都干了什么好事，嗯？”

书生紧张地咽了咽口水，“对不起…我弄乱了你的书房。”

皇帝的手指用力点了点书生的小脑袋，“你要是朕的宠妃，估计朝臣们都要来参你恃宠而骄，朕是昏君，你就是祸水。”

书生又小声嗫嚅着对不起。

“还有呢。”皇帝又继续逼问。

书生的头垂得更低，“我不该爬树。”

“看起来文文弱弱，爬树倒是利索得跟猴儿似的。”皇帝站直身子俯视书生身上轻薄的纱衣，语气不善：“夜深了天又凉，穿这么少出来转悠什么。”

书生委屈道：“这不是您赐我的衣裳么。”

皇帝不为所动，“夏天让人做给你的衣裳，入秋了穿？”

书生在心里把太监骂了几个来回，老老实实道：“我错了。”

“嗯，”皇上慢悠悠地踱着步子，“朕该怎么罚你好呢。你打碎的那个青花瓷瓶可是先皇喜爱的宝贝，按律法论处，恐怕你的小命就没了。”

书生的小脸沮丧地皱在一起，“皇上饶了我…”

“饶了你，那瓷瓶平白无故碎了，先皇岂不是要骂朕不孝？”

书生更加惊恐，扁着嘴快哭了，“那皇上决定怎么罚，臣绝无怨言。”

“真随便我罚？”皇上语气里带了逗弄的笑意，“知道为何朕后宫和睦吗。”

书生茫然摇头。

“试图争宠的一律杖刑伺候。”皇帝故意发出一声深深的感叹，“啧，夫人挨完这顿罚估计一个月都不用下床了。”

书生背后发凉，手心里冒了层细汗，偏偏坏心眼的皇帝还火上浇油道：“没关系，夫人若是落下残疾，为夫也会不离不弃地伺候你。”

“来人，传宫杖。”

被侍卫强硬地按在板凳上，厚重的宫杖抵在了身后，书生真给吓哭了。这一下就能去了他的半条命。

还没动手，书生就开始小声呜咽，像某种可怜的小动物。

皇帝假装严厉的眼神对上那双微红的眼睛，“下次还敢不敢了？”

书生抽噎着摇头。

皇帝示意侍卫放开书生，“去找把戒尺给朕。”

书生懵懵地仍趴在板凳上，眼泪有所收敛，“皇上不罚了吗…”

“罚是要罚，这次小惩大诫，如果下次还敢犯…”

“不敢了不敢了！”书生急忙扯皇帝的袖子摇了摇。

书生一脸如获大赦的样子，挣扎着要从刑凳上下来。

“不用下来。”皇帝接过了戒尺，吩咐其他人下去。

太监临走前给书生递了个同情的眼神，傻孩子，戒尺也不是好挨的。

皇帝走到书生的身后，书生看不到人，只能惴惴不安地趴着。

“唔！”书生的脖颈被一只大手轻轻压住，手心温度很热，足以慰藉可怜的小动物。

戒尺挑起他的外衫，书生禁不住脸红地埋头。

皇帝手里握着戒尺，恶趣味地弯了弯嘴角，“夫人，看你的西南方。那地上的碎瓷片，原是一只双耳杯，彩绘极其繁复精妙，小小的一只，要价三百两。只讨夫人三十下，不亏吧？”

书生听到价格吓得魂又丢了，身后的疼痛帮他回了神。

皇帝的手劲不小，檀木戒尺又是真材实料的，书生被抽得一耸一耸的。挨的每一下都很痛，书生皱眉咬唇难过得紧，在心里不停地念。

28…29…30！31???

书生憋屈地挨了三十一下，感觉皇帝还要继续。他想试探性地回头看看，脖子却被大手牢牢按着。

皇帝感觉到手下的小脑袋瓜蠢蠢欲动，恶劣地加重了力道。

书生委委屈屈地又白挨了五下，终于弱弱出声：“皇上…”你已经打了三十六下了！

“啊够数了是吗，朕算术不好，状元也是吗？”皇帝眼含笑意。

书生闷闷地说：“是，臣算术不精。”

“那就更要多加练习才是。这样吧，你数数先皇留下的那个青花瓷瓶，被你摔碎成几片？”

那个原本比人高的瓷瓶，在书生的视线里已经不能称之为几片了，应该有几万片，还不算归为尘埃碎成粉末的那些。

这是纯粹在欺负人了。

书生又气又没办法，“臣答不出。”

皇帝的戒尺又抵了上来，“朕的状元不是应该为朕排忧解难吗，怎么这都答不出？”

书生有口难言，气得干脆一边挨打一边大喊大叫。

“疼啊！！！救命！！！啊好痛！！！”

皇帝嫌弃地“啧”了一声，高扬起手狠狠抽了一下，“重新叫。叫得好听点。”

书生刚反应过来这句话，皇帝却不动手了。

书生只好面对空气干巴巴地叫了声“啊”。

皇帝又给了他更狠的一下，意味再明显不过。

这一下正抽在重叠的肿痕上，书生哭唧唧地哼了一声。

皇帝终于满意，开始新一轮的刁难。

“夫人你看那只玉虎，被你摔掉了头。玉虎可不可怜？”

“啊…呜呜呜…可怜…”

“那是不是该给它道个歉？”

“痛…唔嘤嘤…玉虎对不起…”

于是书生肿着屁股抹着眼泪给满屋子的摆件们道了歉，最气的是还有一只毫发无损的木雕。

皇帝对此的解释是：木雕上雕的那只兔子摔疼了。

书生终于从板凳上起来了，他身子都压麻了险些跌倒。

皇帝坐在一旁的卧榻上，“过来。”

书生满脸都是泪痕，抽抽嗒嗒地揉着屁股挪过来。

皇帝叹了口气，伸手把小小一只书生抱在怀里。书生个头矮骨架小，抱在怀里像抱着个小朋友。

“皇上…”书生嗓子里带着哭音软乎乎地撒娇，“对不起我不该砸你的书房…”

皇帝搂着他擦眼泪，“嗯，那我们就翻篇了。接着算算爬树的账吧。”

书生正受用着皇帝的温柔，突然一愣。

嗯？？？

书生还没回神，下衣就被剥了干净。挺#翘的两团染上俏丽的红色，暴露在空气中可怜地瑟缩着。

皇帝就着这个姿势往那两团上落巴掌。力度不用很重，书生就忍不住往人怀里躲。

书生学得很快，哼哼唧唧的呼痛声撩得人心痒。哭包的眼泪很快打湿了皇帝的龙袍。

“留在朕身边，好不好？”巴掌停下来，书生耳畔响起温柔的轻语。

书生打了个哭嗝，大脑跟不上反应。

那昏君有点幼稚地咬他的鼻尖，不容反抗的语气：“不答应就继续打。”

书生哪还顾得上思来想去，急忙道：“好。”

昏君心满意足，“那……夫人穿得这样单薄，意图勾引人的账，就用别的方式算吧。”

第二天昏君为了哄夫人没去上早朝。

“夫人不是说喜欢《房山赋》吗，那是丞相作的。他读了你的文章，说你写得很好，状元之才实至名归。”

书生的小脸瞬间兴奋起来，“真的吗？”

“真的。下次朕叫他来，你有什么想法，尽管跟他讲便是。”

倒霉的丞相打了个喷嚏。

后来，皇帝背着书生给他的父母传了道圣旨。

“奉天承运，皇帝诏曰：×××年××恩科殿试才子×××高中榜首状元及第，特此诏示天下，举国同庆，钦此！”

Fin.

这篇写得出乎意料的顺畅  
而且比预想中甜一点（亿点  
花瓶估计要鸽一阵了（你说鸽亿阵？？  
咳咳，总之十分期待观众老爷们的留言！！！！！  
感谢各位支持！小书生给大家鞠躬啦！


End file.
